Separate Ways
by laughingoutloud
Summary: Nathan and Haley haven't seen each other in 10 years. They reunite when Nathan is in Haley's college course. Will they be able to rekindle their love?
1. Chapter 1

**Separate Ways**

Nathan tossed and turned in his bed. He kept having the same nightmare. Tomorrow was his first day of college. He didn't know why he was so nervous; after all he was the famous Nathan Scott. After high school he had been drafted straight into the NBA and was looking like one of their most promising rookies. He had joined the Phoenix Suns. Nathan had been the team's top scorer and had led them to the finals 3 years in a row, and then it happened. He dunked the ball and landed wrong, blowing out his knee. His world had ended.

Doctors told him he might not ever walk again. After months and months of surgeries and physical therapy, Nathan walked without a cane or crutches, but his basketball career had ended as quickly as it had started. His friends and family had insisted that he get another job to occupy himself. Lucas suggested going back to school, and Nathan gave in. Nathan moved back to Tree Hill and applied to the University of North Carolina. He was accepted.

Nathan moved back into his old apartment, it had so many memories of her. Nathan still remembered that fateful night when she decided to leave it all behind. He kicked himself for not going after her, but deep down he knew neither of them would be happy until they pursed their dreams.

_Flashback_

"_You're moving to Phoenix?" Haley asked, her anger rising. "When were you planning on informing me, your wife, of this?_

"_Hales, don't be like this. It will only be for like 5 years. When you get out of Stanford you can come live with me," Nathan calmly suggested._

"_You can be without me for 5 years! Some husband you are," she scoffed._

"_I didn't mean it like that," he yelled, but it was too late she had stormed out the door, and that was the last anyone in Tree Hill had seen or heard of her. _

_End Flashback_

Haley had gone to Stanford as planned, and became a college professor. She taught English at UNC. Nathan and Haley had gotten legally separated, but not divorced. Neither of them had the money to pay for divorce lawyers at the time. Haley regretted leaving Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake behind. She often felt compelled to call Luke and check in, but she never gathered the courage. She shouldn't have left Nathan like that, but it hurt her that basketball was more important to him than her.

Haley had gone on with her life. She had dated, had a nice house on campus, and made a decent living. She never regretted giving up music for Nathan, because in her eyes, the time they spent together was worth it. Occasionally she thought of him, after all he was her husband, and she always watched his games. When he got hurt, she was so worried that she almost called him, but then decided he wouldn't want to hear from her.

Haley went on with her normal morning routine, unaware that today would change her life again. She loved the first day of the semester, teaching all the new scared freshmen who were so nervous about college. Everyone loved Haley as a teacher, she was kind, but tough and always interested in what her students had to say.

Nathan got dressed and walked across campus. His first class was English and his teacher was Prof. James. Nathan pushed open the doors to the classroom and settled in a chair close to the back. He just wanted to get this over with, so that Lucas and Brooke would get off his back. He still didn't understand why he couldn't live off the money he made from basketball.

Haley hurried to her first class, she was late. Haley pushed open the doors and hurried in. She never even noticed him because there were about 50 kids in the class, but he instantly noticed her. "Haley?" he muttered, confused about why she was here.

Haley began to talk. "I'm Prof. James and this is English 13. This class will be focused mainly on perfecting your writing skills. I will frequently assign essays that you have two weeks to complete. Your final will consist of one essay question that I expect answered in a 4-6 pages."

Nathan didn't take in a word she said. He was still in shock that Haley was his teacher. She looked better than he remembered her looking in high school. She had highlights in her hair giving it a much lighter tint and she was wearing a knee length skirt and blouse. Nathan wondered if she noticed him.

After Haley's introduction she proceeded to write a list of books they would need for the class on the board. Nathan copied them down, while focusing mainly on Haley's rear. Although, he never discussed her, Nathan thought of Haley often. He was young and stupid when he initiated that fateful conversation and regretted it everyday. He hadn't meant for Haley to think that basketball was more important than her, even though it came out that way. If only she knew that he had been willing to visit her every weekend and live at college with her during the off-season.

After her classes, Haley headed to the cafeteria for some lunch. She grabbed a tray and was hurrying into line when she bumped into a very tall, muscular student. She looked up, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was go…," she began to apologize and immediately noticed something familiar about this boy, "Nathan?"

He looked down into her eyes, "It's me Hales."

"Wow, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" she questioned, immediately curious.

"Lucas and Brooke convinced me to go through college."

"How are they?"

"Well, Lucas and Brooke, went here right out of high school and got married upon graduation. They now live back in Tree Hill and Brooke is 2 months pregnant. Peyton and Jake got together out of college, and live together also in Tree Hill. They are engaged, but are holding off on the wedding until they are more settled in."

"This is such a surprise."

"I know I was thinking that when I saw you this morning, what are the chances of us ending up at the same place?"

"Why didn't you come say hi."

"You were busy writing some stuff on the board."

"You're in my class?" Haley was really in awe. Things were getting crazier by the second. "Want to sit?" she asked, motioning to the bench at the table. They had been standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

Nathan sat, getting serious he said quietly, "I've really missed you Hales."

Haley smiled, she was glad he was back in her life, even if they could only be friends. "So, you had some great seasons with the Suns."

"You watched my games."

"Never missed one."

Nathan lit up. He knew he had a shot if she was interested enough to watch his basketball games. He had hurt her in the past, but he was determined to make it up to her.

"Well, I better get going," Haley said finally, "I have some more classes."

Nathan looked at the clock, "Shit I'm late. See you tomorrow in class."

"Don't be late, or I'll have to give you detention." Haley called flirtatiously over her shoulder. Yup, she thought to herself, this school year is definitely looking up.

As Nathan walked away he thought, I love college.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley opened her front door and settled in at home. She began to think of the day's events. Nathan was back in her life. She had mixed emotions, she was happy to see him and could feel the butterflies whenever she thought of him. He was the only person in the world to hold that effect over her. On the other hand, she was nervous about how this might upset her life.

As Nathan entered his apartment he smiled to himself thinking of Haley. She looked good, he couldn't deny it, and he knew that he had matured a lot since high school. In high school marriage had been a lot for him to deal with, but he knew now that if he won Haley over, he would never let her go again.

The next morning Nathan walked into class and moved towards the front. He figured he could get a better view of Haley if he was closer. Haley was early today and was sitting at her desk, reading a book. She looked up as the class began to arrive. She smiled, "Hello everyone, let's get started. Can anyone tell me about some of the symbolism and imagery found in Romeo and Juliet?"

Nathan found it very hard to concentrate. Today Haley was wearing a shorter skirt and a blouse, and her hair was down. She was wearing high heel boots, that really showed off her legs. Nathan could feel himself getting turned on just thinking about unzipping her boots, and sliding his hand up his leg. He felt the stiffening in his groin when he was snapped back to reality.

"Mr. Scott, do you have an opinion on this topic." Haley smiled at him. She knew he wasn't paying attention, and wanted to make him squirm a bit.

"Uh what?" Nathan replied, not knowing what the class had been discussing at all.

Haley smiled to herself. "Ok, how about you Mr. Fisher?"

By the end of the class Nathan had not heard a word anyone said, and he realized that Haley was a pretty tough teacher. She had assigned an essay on Romeo and Juliet. Nathan knew he was in trouble. The only reason he had passed English in high school was because he had Haley tutoring him. He knew this was going to be difficult.

Nathan waited until everyone was gone so that he could approach Haley. She looked up as he walked forward. "I see not much has changed with you and your habits in school since high school." Nathan blushed slightly, thinking back to what had distracted him.

"It's all your entire fault Hales, you looked so damn good in that skirt and boots," Nathan complimented, causing Haley to blush as well. "That essay is going to be a killer, I was wondering maybe you could go back to tutoring me a bit." Nathan suggested, knowing it was just an excuse for him to spend time with her.

"I don't know if I can tutor you for my own course, but we can give it a try. How about you come over to my house and I'll cook us dinner." She suggested, not knowing where he was living and she wasn't about to go to a student's dorm room.

"Sure that'd be great, I'm looking forward to it." Nathan smiled. He didn't know how she had this effect on him. Ever since him and Haley split, he tried to stay closed off from girls, never letting them take control. He was a heart breaker and he never wanted to have his heart broken again.

Later that day, Haley was in her kitchen preparing dinner, when her doorbell rang. She went to answer it and saw Nathan at the door. "Hey Nate, come in"

"Whatcha cooking, it smells good." Nathan asked. "Wait let me guess, Mac and Cheese?"

Haley nodded, "It's still the only thing that I can cook well."

Nathan chuckled. "Well I brought the book, I was hoping you could give me some ideas."

"Sure, come into the kitchen and we'll see what the two of us could come up with." Nathan followed Haley into the kitchen and settled into a stool at the counter. As Haley returned to the stove she continued talking, "It's easiest to write about something you can related to. For example, Romeo and Juliet is a love story, so writing about your thoughts on love can be a good topic. Everyone has some sort of experience with love."

Nathan sat on the stool, "Yeah, there was this girl that I loved very much, but I blew it."

Not knowing if he was talking about her, Haley further questioned, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, we got into a fight over basketball and me being a jackass let her get away. I regret it everyday."

Haley smiled, she was glad that he still thought of her from time to time. "Well, there you go, an essay topic. See it's not as hard as it seems." Haley got out two dishes and served them each a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

They ate quietly, until Nathan broke the silence. "I really have missed you Hales. Maybe, we should give things another shot?"

"I'd like that a lot, but I'm a teacher and you're a student, we'd have to be discreet about it."

"I can be stealth," Nathan laughed. He was happy she agreed to give him another shot. Deciding to test the waters further, Nathan leaned over and kissed her. Caught by surprise it took Haley a second to react, but soon she was opening her mouth granting his tounge entry. Nathan's hand slowly creeped up and began to play with the hem of her shirt. He ran his fingers across her now exposed flesh, and up to unclasp her bra. She pulled his shirt off and then her own shirt. Nathan dipped his head to suck gently on her breasts. Haley moaned as his lips came in contact with her skin. She ran her hands up and down his toned chest and gently massaged his nipples. She lightly tugged on his nipple ring with her teeth, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure.

Haley reached down to unbutton his jeans, which was not easy considering his huge erection made them difficult to pull down. She placed her head in between his legs, as she started to tease his long, hard, penis at first with her tongue, swirling it up and down the hardness. Once she knew he had enough of it, she placed the tip of his penis into her mouth, as she started to lick it gently, which slowly started to develop into sucking, which soon started to develop into a full, hardcore blow job, as she tried to place his entire manhood into her mouth. "Hales, don't you think this is a little unfair," Nathan gasped for air between moans.

He quickly disrobed her of her bottoms and set to work placing her on the counter. Starting slowly Nathan started to taunt her, kissing her lips at first, as he swirled his tongue around her vagina. She moaned gently, as he ran his tongue around her clit, applying a little more pressure every time. He pressed his tongue in between every fold of skin, as soon, he started to suck. First, he toyed with her clit, sucking on it intently. Nathan sped up as he heard Haley's moans of pleasure. "I need you now Nate."

In one swift motion Nathan entered her. They thrust together and were in perfect physical connection. Nathan knew that Haley could turn her on like no one else, and having sex with her was truly making love. They soon climaxed together lying still on the kitchen counter. Nathan stayed peacefully on top of her as they regained their energy. Nathan soon felt reenergized and began to slowly kiss her neck and throat. She looked up at him and smiled seductively, "Let's move this to the bedroom." They spent the night together, making up for 10 years of lost time.

Haley had suggested Nathan spend the night and she had ended up sleeping with her head on his chest and his one arm wrapped possessively around her, just like old times. Nathan woke up early and gently lifted her head so that he could shower. In the shower, Nathan thought of last nights events. He couldn't believe how quickly they had reconciled, and just hoped she felt the same way.

Haley awoke to the sound of the running water. She smiled to herself as she remembered last night. She was glad that Nathan was back in her life, it had been too long since she had been intimate with him. Haley knew that no one could make her feel like Nathan could. They were perfect physically for one another. As Nathan stepped out of the shower wearing only a towel, Haley couldn't help but give him a good long stare.

"Hales, I know you want me, but we'll be late," Nathan laughed as he noticed her staring.

"You better watch it, or I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"As long as you there, I'll take any punishment you're willing to dole out," Nathan responded.

After they had both gotten showered and changed they ventured out of the house together. Nathan suggested they don't walk in to class together as to not raise suspicions. Before parting their separate ways, making sure no one was looking Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss.

Nathan sat front and center in today's class watching Haley intently the whole time. Occasionally she looked over and gave him a quick smile to let him know she was thinking of him. After class, Nathan once again stayed after. "You don't know how hard it is sitting here not being able to touch you," he whispered just in case someone might hear.

Haley pulled Nathan into her office and gave him a long hard kiss. There tongues were fighting each other and they only broke apart to breathe. "Yes I do know how hard it is," Haley replied breathlessly.

"Lucas and Brooke invited me over for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I'd love too, I can't wait to see them, I've missed everyone so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first two chapters. Please review!

Haley was nervous as she drove to Nathan's house. They agreed she would drive to his apartment and leave for Brooke and Lucas's house together. She was nervous and excited to see Lucas and Brooke again. She didn't know how they would react after being apart for 10 long years. As she drove Haley thought over the night she had had with Nathan. Did they rush things? Were they ready to jump back into a relationship so soon? Haley knew she had missed him and the excitement of having him in her apartment was too much for her. She knew that before they left for Brooke and Lucas's they would have to talk things out.

Haley approached Nathan's apartment and pulled into the parking lot. She walked up the stairs and knocked tentatively at his door. Nathan opened the door wide, smiled at her, and bent down to give her a kiss. "Come in." he said motioning inward towards his house.

Haley looked around the apartment; things sure had changed since she'd been here last. It was freshly painted, but it was definitely a bachelor's pad. Since Nathan was rich and famous it was obvious to Haley that he had his apartment furnished with the most expensive items. "Wow, this place is unbelievable." Haley finally spoke.

Nathan moved towards her "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Haley knew that if she wanted to talk she'd have to do it before things got to the point of no return.

"Look Nate, I think we need to talk about this. Don't you think we're moving a little too fast. We only saw each other for the first time in 10 years yesterday and we've already had sex. I'm just thinking we should slow down so we don't mess anything up again. Maybe we should start out as friends and work our way up."

Nathan felt his heart drop. He knew they had been moving fast but just friends? "Hales, I don't think we're moving too fast. I know how I feel about you, but I guess if you want to start off slow, we can be slow. I only want you to be happy."

Haley smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have such a great guy in her life. "Thanks Nate, you're the best." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

As they drove to Brooke and Lucas's, Nathan and Haley made small talk. Nathan discovered that being friends wasn't so bad. Haley was still fun to talk to and he just enjoyed the time that they spent together. He was just lucky she was giving him a second thought. The only problem he had was she looked so good in her short skirt and tight top that it took all his self-control to not pull over to the side of the road and have his way with her.

Haley didn't know whether she made the right choice or not. Nathan looked so hot in his button up and jeans that she wanted to jump his bones. She had to keep telling herself over and over that she didn't want a relationship based around meaningless sex.

Finally, Haley and Nathan reached Brooke and Lucas's house. "I hope they don't mind you bringing me along," Haley said as they walked to the front door.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you." Nathan crossed his fingers and hoped it was true. Luke had been just as upset as Nathan when Haley left. After all she was his best friend in the entire world and Nathan knew Brooke was upset because she also lost a friend and had to put up with brooding Lucas and angry Nathan.

Nathan rang the doorbell and Lucas answered "Hey Nathan, right on time which is unusual…" Lucas stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the person that Nathan had brought with him. "Haley?" he questioned.

"Luke, man, I brought Haley with me to dinner I hope you don't mind. We ran into each other over at UNC."

"Hi Luke," Haley smiled hoping to break the awkwardness.

"Oh sorry come in guys," Lucas in shock forgetting to let them in the house. He moved out of the doorway so they could step inside.

"Luke honey is that Nathan," Brooke called as she walked to the door. "Haley?"

"Hey Brooke, Nathan brought me along for dinner I hope I'm not intruding."

"Get out." Brooke stated firmly.

"Brooke," pleaded Nathan, knowing that his nightmares were coming true. Brooke was still angry and everyone knew that she was impossible to deal with when she was angry.

"No Nathan. I can handle this," Haley spoke up. "I know I should have never left you all the way I did. Just because me and Nathan were fighting didn't mean I should leave all my friends and family. I tried to call so many times, but I was always too scared to call. Even if I may not have showed it over the past years, you two have always been my best friends and I regret the mistakes I've made in the past. I love you guys and I would do anything to make you forgive me. "

Both Lucas and Brooke were obviously touched by Haley's heartfelt apology. They both reached over to hug her. Despite how she had treated them, both Lucas and Brooke were happy to have Haley back in their lives. Hopefully she wouldn't break any of their hearts, including Nathan's, again.

Over dinner the four friends caught up. Haley learned that Brooke and Lucas had gotten married straight out of college and Brooke was 2 months pregnant. Haley was happy that her friends had found their true love and made a life together, but she couldn't help but be jealous. Nathan and her could have had that same life if they had not blown it over some stupid argument all those years ago.

After dinner Nathan and Haley drove back to Nathan's apartment. Nathan wanted to ask Haley to spend the night but he thought that might be moving a little too quickly for her liking so he kissed her on the cheek goodnight. "See you in class tomorrow Nate," she called to him as she left his apartment.

"Looking forward to it," he flirtatiously replied.


End file.
